The invention relates to a flyback transformer for use in a television receiver, and more particularly to the construction of a connector for a high tension lead wire which is used to supply a transformer output to the anode of a cathode ray tube.
Recently a flyback transformer is manufactured in compact overall configuration by forming an integral coil assembly which is mounted on a core. The coil assembly includes a low tension and a high tension coil and a rectifier for rectifying a high tension output from the high tension coil, these components being integrally encapsulated in an insulating resin. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,149 discloses an output end of a high tension coil which is permanently connected through a diode with a high tension lead wire, with the coil and the diode as well as the junction therebetween being integrally encapsulated in a wax, rubber or synthetic resin. However, in this arrangement, if a failure is found in either coil assembly or high tension lead wire in the course of the manufacturing, the entire assembly must be disposed as defective, thus causing an increased waste and cost. A relatively large thickness and high stiffness of the high tension lead wire presented difficulties and degraded the operational efficiency when a finished flyback transformer is packaged, shipped or mounted on a television receiver where the entire assembly is integrally encapsulated in synthetic resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,478 discloses a flyback transformer which avoids such problems. Specifically, in the disclosed transformer, the high tension lead wire is not permanently connected with the coil assembly, but is connected therewith through a socket connector so as to be replaceable whenever necessary. The socket connector comprises a socket provided on the part of the coil assembly, and a plug attached to the high tension lead wire. The socket comprises a cylindrical portion having a plurality of slits formed therein, and a clamping screw which threadably engages around the cylindrical portion for exerting a centripetal pressure thereto. The end of the high tension lead wire which includes the plug is inserted into the cylindrical portion and is firmly gripped therein by tightening the clamping screw. However, with a flyback transformer of this type, the clamping screw must be turned when attaching the lead wire to a television receiver, and a satisfactory electrical connection may not be achieved if the operation is imperfect. Since it is usually unnecessary to remove the high tension lead wire after the flyback transformer is once mounted on the television receiver, it is desirable that the lead wire be locked in place after such mounting.